A date gone wrong.
by TAMARA1
Summary: Matt and Mimi, Sora and Tai go for a date.. Read, to see what happens.. And PLEASE review. ^^;


Tai and Sora, Matt and Mimi walked into the restaurant and waited to be seated

Tai and Sora, Matt and Mimi walked into the restaurant and waited to be seated.

"Dude, this is gunna be awesome!" Whispered Tai to Matt.

"Yeah.. SCORE!" Shouted Matt. Sora and Mimi glanced at him, along with the rest of the restaurant. Matt blushed and looked down. "Its not my fault I cant control THE VOLUME of my VOICE!!!!!"

"Jeez, calm down, dude." Said Tai, patting him on the back. The waiter came.

"May I help you?" He asked. Tai let out a supressed giggle.

"Hey, Sora, check out that dude's moustache!!" He said. The waiter gave Tai a dirty look and turned to Mimi.

"Do you four have a reservation, by any chance?" Asked the Waiter. 

"Yup we do. Its under Kamiya, a table for four." Said Mimi. 

"All right." The waiter led the four to a table. Tai and Sora sat on one side and Matt and Mimi on the other. The waiter passed out the menu's. Tai squinted at it.

"Why is everything in French on this?" He questioned.

"It's a french restaurant Tai, don't you remember, you picked it out." Said Sora.

"Do the menu's come in English?" Asked Matt to the waiter. He rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Hmph. What ever happened to the famous saying 'We love to see you smile'?" Muttered Tai. 

After deciding what to order, the waiter came back with glasses of water and napkins. Tai glanced around. There was a bowl of packaged sugar and salt. He picked up one of the packets.

"Wow cool! Astronaut food!" He said, holding it up. Sora looked annoyed.

"Woah! There's a whole bunch of it! Awesome!" Said Matt, looking at the bowl in excitement. He picked up a packet and studied it. "Oooo.. Low-fat..." He said, mesmerized. 

"Matt! Put that down! I thought you were gunna be a gentleman tonight!" Growled Mimi. 

"Im sorry.." He said, as him and Tai put down the packets back into the bowl. Tai picked up his napkin. He started folding it up.

"What are you doing?!" Sora whispered harshly. Tai didn't answer. After he was finished holding it he looked at it proudly.

"Look! It's a bird!" Said Tai. It looked more like a crumpled up napkin to Sora and Mimi...

"Wow cool Tai! It IS a bird!" Said Matt. "It was awesome wings."

"Thanks Matt." A few minutes later the waiter came back with their food. Sora and Mimi had ordered roasted pork and salads. Tai and Matt, not knowing French, ordered escargot drenched in pig liver sauce.

**************************************************************************************"Man, what did we order?" Asked Matt, sniffing his meal. "It smells like crap." Tai shrugged and dipped his spoon into his food and brought it up to his mouth. Suddenly he flinged the mouthfull of escargot across the room, laughing loudly. 

"TAI!!!" Screeched Sora. 

"Its not my fault! Matt tickled me!!" Said Tai, stifling a laugh.

"No I didn't!" Retorted Matt, glaring at Tai from across the table.

"Yes you did!!"

"No I didn't!!!"

"You guys.. calm down." Said Mimi, eating her food. 

"Ok... But Matt started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!!" 

"IF YOU TOO DON'T STOP ARGUING IM LEAVING!" Yelled Sora.

"Ok, ok Sorry." Said Tai, taking a deep breath. Matt and Tai continued eating normally. (They didn't know what they were eating, by the way) 

All of a sudden..

"HEY!!!!!" Yelled Matt. Sora and Mimi and Tai looked at him. Matt shot Tai an evil look. "YOU," he said, pointing at Tai. "YOU KICKED ME!!!"

"I did not!" Replied Matt. Tai stood up.

"YOU DID!!"

"DID NOT!" Said Matt, also standing up.

"YOU DID!!!!!!" Tai picked up his place of food and flinged it at Matt. Matt ducked and it flew over his head, hitting an old lady in the face sitting behind him. 

"NICE SHOT, DUMBASS!!" Yelled Matt, picking up his plate and throwing it at Tai. Tai moved to the side and sit the person standing behind him.

"THIS IS NO WAY TO ACT AT A RESTAURANT!!!!!" Roared the waiter, who had a big dripping mess on his face, which seemed to be Matt's meal. He pulled Matt and Tai away from the table by the back of they're shirts. He threw them out of the restaurant. They landed on the sidewalk. Sora and Mimi walked out, looking furious.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOUR PROBLEMS!!!!??!" Screamed Mimi. "YOU JUST GOT US KICKED OUT OF ONE OF THE CLASSIEST RESTAURANTS IN ODIABA!!!!"

"AND ALSO EMBARRASED US INFRONT OF TOTAL STRANGERS!!!" Continued Sora. 

"WE ARE WALKING HOME!" Said Mimi, before stomping down the street with Sora.

"Matt.. Its all YOUR fault!" Tai got up.

"MY FAULT!!?! YOU STARTED THE WHOLE THING!!!" Matt got up as well.

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!" They got into Tai's car, still arguing and drove home. And they all lived no-so-happily ever after.

T H E

N

D

So? What do you think? I know I know.. It's a bad ending. I couldn't think of anything more to write! Anyways.. I hope you enjoyed it's stupidness. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review my story.. Nobody ever reviews them!! Much thanks. =)


End file.
